A Truer Story of Nikola Tesla and Helen Magnus
by Adria626
Summary: Nikola calls for help and the only person who answers is Helen. Unknown to them, they are about to go on adventure they never would have dreamed possible. Full of romance, humor, adventure, and Tesla hitting on Helen. You know what we all want to read...
1. Chapter 1

**A Truer Story of Nikola Tesla and Helen Magnus **

_A.N.: My laptop is not dying as I suspected, it's just a faulty, touchy, pissing me off every five seconds because it doesn't work properly: power cord. I guess there was a good reason it was on Amazon for $7. _

_Anyway I have this story in my head that is dying to be let out. It's a new twist on Helen fake offing Nikola to save his ass from being murdered unpleasantly. I think it is a much nicer story and will be many chapters. Honestly it was a dream that I never wanted to end. Ah such tragedy when one has to wake up in the middle of an epically awesome dream!_

_I will try to get a chapter a day or more (I do realize I've said this before and it didn't happen, but there is always the library at school). _

_And for anyone interested in the falsified, but more romantic, sexier, way more domestically dramatic lives of Helen and James, there is The Adventures of Irene and Sherlock Holmes. I think it's good, but others may think it's boring and or confusing. Truthfully I just started writing it because I love James Watson and now I want an Englishman with a beard who solves mysteries for fun. Send me a message with your thoughts. _

_Messages and reviews are like candy, not good for you, but so, so wonderful. _

_All said, enjoy this story. _

**Chapter One: Running away from Randomized Stalker-ish Bulleted Emotions **

Nikola missed trains, proper trains. Not the Subways in New York. Unfortunately his hatred did not stop random agencies and the US and any other country he had sent his Death (Peace) Ray to from chasing him from country to country.

He had finally gotten fed up enough to ask for help. Sadly, the only person who answered his call was Helen. He was both relieved and worried. Nikola couldn't be happier to see his best friend, but they had left on terms that were so far from well that the chances of her shooting him when she saw him were higher than normal.

He really hadn't meant to blow up _her_ lab.

James had snickered, Nigel laughed hysterically, and Helen smacked him and refused to talk to him for weeks before he eventually left for the US.

He tried to apologize by bringing her flowers, notes, and cleaning and building her another modernized lab with powered lights so she'd stop using candles.

She did, however, kiss him on the cheek when he left; so perhaps the months leading up to all his troubles would lead him to a better reunion than he expected.

Nikola checked his watch and sighed, he still had five minutes till the next Subway would reach him, hopefully with Helen on it.

He suddenly wished he hadn't brought so many luggages with him. Luckily, most of them carried clothes and not fragile experiments. If they had to run, they would only have to grab and carry one out of the six he brought.

Nikola had always despised crowds, but he knew logically he would not be seen as easily by whoever kept following him. Now if only Helen would stalk him, that would be a fun game. Anything would be more fun than this.

The only times he had been this miserable had been when John started courting Helen and when they figured out he was Jack the Ripper. James had been mopy and launched his experiments with cocaine, Nigel started robbing banks, and he tried to get Helen to come out of her self-imposed depressed shell.

The Subway came to a screeching halt.

He counted thirty people come out, including a now red-headed Helen Magnus. She had cut her hair to her shoulders, her hair still curly. He decided he liked it red, it fit her personality more than blonde.

He didn't think his vampire heart would stop, but when he saw her for the first time in eight months, he could have died a very happy man when she smiled at him in a way she hadn't since they were friends at Oxford.

He had a feeling this trip with her would be very entertaining and romantic; (if he had anything to say about it, and he had plenty of thoughts which he could entice and grab her heart from under her feet. She wouldn't even see it coming until it hit her).

Nikola Tesla gave her a genuine smile, one he had always saved for the woman he loved, Helen Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Four does not equal Three **

"Hello Helen. How have you Holmes and the bank robber been?"

Helen kissed him on the cheek and he suddenly noticed she had not one piece of luggage. He looked down at where her luggage would be, she noticed but simply shrugged her shoulders.

"We've been fine Nikola. I've been worried about you. You don't call, you don't write; it's very troubling that my best friend wouldn't want to correspond with me."

Helen grabbed his arm and looped it through hers, squeezing a bit too hard.

They began to walk to the nearest bench, Helen helping him with his entire luggage.

"I do apologize; I've been busy with my new experiments, creating AC Current, building coils, and trying to find new ways to murder Edison for placing his electric chair on full blast as a practical joke and robbing me of my well earned money. But I do have a surprise for you that will hopefully make up for my lack of communication."

"Ah do tell. I met Edison once; he wasn't as bad as you make him out to be, though he is a pompous ass and nowhere near as electrically intelligent as you."

She patted his shoulder as they sat down.

"Now you're just changing the subject, hoping I'll cave and tell you what your surprise is, it won't work Miss Magnus. But do please keep telling me I'm smarter than Eddie and I'll eventually tell you."

Helen laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, confused at her sudden display of affection and realized she had closed her eyes.

Nikola realized she must not have slept all her way from London, probably worrying she'd find a corpse instead of her friend to greet her. He would let her sleep; there was less chance of her possibly hitting him.

Nikola ran his fingers gently through her hair. Helen moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and back. Her behavior made him wonder if she had finally given up on John ever being John again and had refused James's amorously good-intentioned advances towards her.

All four of them had loved her, she had simply given her heart to John and her friendship and abiding loyalty to the rest of them; no matter how hard each one of them tried to mend and replace her broken heart.

He would have figured by now that James and Helen would be married and living their immortal lives in a happiness that involved Nikola being far, far away. Nikola saw no ring on her finger or around her neck. In his mind he knew she would have never come alone if she were with James.

Helen slept peacefully for an hour while Nikola reminisced about their days in Oxford and how euphorically overjoyed he was that he could still win her affection.

Her calm sleep was shattered by the sound of the Subway coming down the tracks. She opened her eyes in shock, not quite knowing where she was; Nikola could tell there had been unshed tears waiting to escape.

"Helen it will be alright. Our carriage awaits." The tears vanished as if they were never there, and he let out a sigh of relief. He had never been amazing whenever Helen started crying, he always felt lost and unable to help her properly.

Helen untangled her arms from him, giving him a sleepy, weary smile.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you Nikola. I was just so worried you wouldn't be here when I arrived that I couldn't sleep at all." She looked down at his entire luggage and sighed.

"I suppose you'll be taking all of these on the Subway?"

"I figured as much. And yes I will, but if we have to run we'll only need to take the one with the backwards three on it. It has your surprise and the blueprints for said surprise."

Helen smiled at his wickedly charming, toothy grin. She rose up, and grabbed half of his luggage.

"Shall we? I brought extra guns if we had to shoot anyone, no use using your powers if you don't have to."

This time Nikola did laugh, his mind instantly wondering where she hid all the guns. "Oh Helen how I've missed you and your affinity for firearms, and to think you once were a proper lady… I see we've all been horrible influences on you."

His comments earned him a punch on the shoulder. He laughed again to hide his hiss of pain. He knew if they had to fight without guns or vampiric powers, at least she could hit hard enough to knock someone out.

"You are not as funny as you think you are Mr. Tesla."

She escaped onto the Subway before she could hear his contrite, underhanded, vulgar remark.

She did, however, hear his laughter that sent waves of something she hadn't felt for nearly a decade, from her heart to her head; leaving her almost willing to finally give in. She would try her best, she thought, but she knew it was an already lost battle.

_A.N: I will have more posted tonight. It may be late and almost tomorrow, but you see I have to make up for not posting a chapter yesterday. Hope it was enjoyable. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Thief and the weary Pickpocket **

"I seriously hope you brought a few dollars with you Nikola. I used most of my money to get from London to here in record time." She grabbed a hair tie to make sure her hair didn't blow into her face as the wind blew wildly out the window.

Nikola placed his luggage in the bottom compartment for such things and sighed. He had a good dollar on him. He would have thought Helen would have had at least a hundred dollars on her since the British Government had decided to increase their enormous generously murderous funds in the last five years.

"I have a dollar. That will get us ten Subway rides around New York or a couple of taxi rides. The Subway is more difficult to track, but then again so would all the taxi cabs floating around the city."

Helen rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't have any money. When had Nikola held onto more than five dollars without spending it on bread for his pigeons, paying the hotel, and whatever was left for his experiments?

"I cannot believe you only have one dollar. I did have a hundred but it's all gone. One does not bribe and take the fastest ship and train in order to save a friend without spending an exorbitant amount of money."

"Helen that is quite the sad story, but I suppose my message did say come as soon as possible. I am sorry you had to spend a hundred dollars. I haven't had a hundred dollars in months."

"Sad story or not, we aren't going to get far unless we walk or run. Did Nigel ever teach you how to properly pick a pocket?" Nikola looked up at her, appalled he would stoop as low as their friendly invisible thief.

"Ah Helen I am not a thief. If you wanted someone like that you should have rescued Tommy instead of me. He's made a life out of stealing from others that is not only appalling but also makes me want to stick him in his electric chair and laugh in his face as he dies."

Helen punched his shoulder. "That is vile, even by your standards. I say you were better off without him, so stop your whining and complaining about a man who is a complete idiot."

"Now you admit he's an idiot."

She shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly looking out the window as they zoomed by random street names she couldn't read.

"I never totally denied that fact earlier either. Now where are we going exactly? Do you know for sure that someone has been following you?"

"I would have never called for help if I could find some way to get rid of the little bastards. We are going hopefully out of the city for awhile so we can come with a plan. Going to my apartment isn't the best idea; they've been watching it like hawks. My poor pigeons are probably having abandonment issues by now."

Helen shook her head and hid her smile. "You and your pigeons Mr. Tesla…Well if you haven't come up with an idea to stop them, whoever they are, from stalking you I suppose I should have brought James."

Nikola shot her a hurt look that held within no signs of being falsely used to make her pity him. "Oh please I'm incredibly thrilled you didn't bring Watson, he would have spoiled all the fun."

"Pouting does not become you Nikola. We could very well come up with a plan now, but I am fresh out of ideas. Someone I know very well knows their way around New York better than I. Now if this were London we'd have plenty of places to hide."

"Are you feeling homesick for dreary, rainy, foggy, depressing London already Miss Magnus? You know I found I have missed our adventures there. Perhaps I could go back, you know for a vacation of sorts."

"Are you offering to make or steal the money to get us back to London, because if you are, we'd be more than happy to have you back?"

"Can't you just wire James to send you some money?"

Helen looked everywhere to stop her guilty gaze from reaching Nikola's.

Nikola scoffed and then laughed. "You didn't tell him you were coming did you? James would have never let you come here alone. You stole the money from the Sanctuary funds didn't you?" Nikola felt just as clever as James for figuring out her little lie.

"James hasn't been himself lately and he is awfully jealous and weary of you. I did what I had to save you. I couldn't just let you die."

"I find it hilarious and very telling that you didn't breathe a word to James about your trip, stole money and travelled all the way here just to save my life. I do appreciate it Helen, but it makes me think you didn't bring James along just so you'd have me all to yourself."

"Nonsense, that's the most ridiculous thing you've said in years. James is not the James we once knew. He would have never let me go."

"So he's become more possessive and unwilling to not hover over you every chance he can get; that sounds like James."

"It's not like that and you know it. I am very well aware of his affection towards me, I just don't feel the same; and no matter what I do or say he won't leave well enough alone."

"Tell me Helen if I hadn't sent you a message, would you have found some other excuse to escape James's overbearing love for you?"

"Yes, I would have found some way to escape. James is a good friend, but I don't know how long it will take to make him realize I don't want him as a lover or a husband." Helen sounded sad and her voice had a slight twinge as if she were thinking about something far away and unattainable.

"Helen can I ask you a question, and feel free to slap or shoot me. I'm just dying to know?"

"What Nikola?" Her voice sounded irritated, knowing he would find some way to cross the line that should never be crossed with her.

"Do you still have an unguarded place for John in your heart? If he came back would you go jumping into his arms, forgetting everything that he did that broke your heart? Is that why you won't love James or anyone else?"

"Nikola…" Her voice warned, but was cut off with the jerking of the Subway screeching to a complete unwarranted, unnecessary, halt.

Helen fell forward, not into Nikola but into one of the pipes that passengers held onto.

Helen hardly heard Nikola yell her name, it took seconds to not see his now messy hair, and then she knew nothing more than darkness.

_A.N.: I know I'm evil but the cliffhanger won't last for long. I need to eat lunch and then I'll have the next chapter up. I love having four hours to write in the library. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hitting, Pinching, and the Awkward Panicked Lightheadedness of Escaping Death **

Nikola knew something had happened and he knew he had to act fast. He bent down to where Helen lay, a quarter size bruise and bump on her head that he knew would give her a killer headache when she woke up. Nikola checked her pulse, found she had one and let out a sigh of relief.

"Damned things, I don't know why they couldn't have just installed enough seats for everyone. Humans…"

He knew they had to hurry and get off the train. His increased sensitive hearing had heard a gun go off, probably killing whoever was driving the Subway.

Helen stirred as people started to panic around her.

Nikola knew that no one would really be paying attention to him, so he grew out his claws, scratched his wrist and opened up Helen's mouth so she could drink. He knew this would be the only miracle cure that would make her wake up without having to wait for her to wake up in the next few hours. If he had to wait that long they would never escape alive.

Helen's eyes popped open in surprise as he helped her up.

"Now Helen you really picked a horrible time to go about hitting your head. I need to go pick a pocket or two. Could you be a dear and grab the suitcase with the backwards letter three on it? I'd hate for someone to steal your surprise?" Helen looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Helen, did you understand what I just said?" She shook her head yes and grabbed her forehead, her head a bit fuzzy.

Nikola left in a flash, leaving her to push people out of her way to get to the luggage compartment. She could really care less about being rude or even finding the suitcase with the backwards three on it, she just wanted to sleep, but somehow knew Nikola would never let that happen for she knew she most likely had a concussion. No amount of blood could really keep her awake for long, and she knew that, however disappointing.

She finally opened the luggage compartment, throwing suitcases carelessly aside until she found the suitcase she wanted almost at the bottom.

"Bloody hell Nikola, you are such a pack rat."

"I resent that comment Helen, just because you have to have everything in perfect order does not mean everyone is as obsessive compulsive as you."

"Nikola I take it you killed or maimed whoever stopped the train, or else we would be running instead of idly chatting about how unorganized you are."

"No he's still alive, we need to run. Did I give you enough blood to keep you standing for awhile? I'm not sure I have the strength to carry you for miles."

"Hopefully we can find a taxi soon."

Helen held onto the same pole that her head hit as a wave of dizziness crept up from her feet all the way to her head.

She barely saw him manually open the door and grab her hand.

"No more passing out on me, you can wait till we're safely in a cab. I pinched a good hundred and fifty from the dead conductor and stalker. We're set for a while, just try to stay awake, I don't like hitting women."

Helen tried to laugh at his statement and tell him a good job, but his grip was hard enough to make her hand numb and keep her body from tumbling over.

It took five minutes of running that jarred Helen's aching head before Nikola hailed down a taxi and dragged her inside.

"Sleep Helen, we'll be safe for now. I'm going to get us out of the city while you dream up a plan to save us from the inevitable. Don't you worry now, I'll watch over you."

He kissed her forehead, missing the bump, wiped away a tear, and watched her fall asleep on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N.: Just so you know the rating on this will be changed within the next two chapters. I did not think this chapter was so…bad so the rating is still __**T**__. I just thought you should have fair warning. Enjoy the fluffiness. _

**Love is not to be Taken, but Earned, Wanted, Needed and Desired**

Helen woke up slowly, not wanting to lose or forget the euphoric feeling of being held so close to her best friend. As in all things, she opened her eyes and instantly regretted moving.

Her head pounded worse than two months ago when James had gotten her drunk off ten shots of whiskey and five of rum. Their game had started innocently and ended when he had kissed her and his hands had lingered up to unfasten her bra.

Helen had tried to pretend James would never take advantage of her like that, but when she found herself not responding to his caresses and she realized she couldn't handle what this would mean between them, she roughly pushed him away and slammed the door in his face.

She had never run from anyone, not even John when she figured out who he really was. In the morning James had tried to apologize, but she would hear nothing of it when her head ached and she was sicker than she had been when John had gotten her pregnant not so accidentally.

She eventually accepted his apology, but their friendship had never been the same. Shortly after their almost drunken escapade she started keeping secrets from him, mostly concerning her feelings for another man and her willingness to save that man without James's expert help.

Helen breathed a sigh of relief as she snuggled up to Nikola. He smelled like wine and crisp electricity. She could tell his suit had burn marks on them and instantly wondered how he had received them.

"Helen we are almost safe. You can sleep more; I don't feel like getting shot unexpectedly or otherwise."

"I'm not that angry at you Nikola, though if you ever bring John up again I may be tempted to shoot you in a place that'll hurt worse than your heart or your head."

"So I take it you aren't going to answer my question? It's okay if you don't, it was out of line." Nikola kissed the back of her head; the gesture almost took all the pain in her head away.

"I may as well as long as you promise never to bring up the subject again." She felt him nod on her head and sighed.

"No the simple answer is no. I would not go running back to John under any circumstances. As you well know my heart was destroyed when I realized what and who he was. As for James he may love me, but I do not love him." She said this as one would say a list, her tone dry, hiding a feeling of numbness that would not overpower the painful tears in her eyes.

"Ah, that makes me feel better. Honestly I thought you would have fallen in love with James, been married and already be bearing his child. I wasn't planning on coming back just to be your friend. You know I've always wanted more, which is why I am wondering why you didn't answer my question about the possibility of you loving someone else."

Helen laughed, hiding behind her tears once more. "If James would have had his way he would have married me as soon as I broke off my engagement to John and hid away the child. He actually tried to seduce me; though getting me incredibly intoxicated in order to bed me was not one of his brightest ideas."

Helen kissed Nikola on the cheek, feeling his day old stubble.

"I am extremely happy you shaved off that hideous mustache, and I dare say the hair is quite the improvement."

She could tell he was smiling, showing off his toothy smile. He probably had a face that a child had on Christmas morning.

"Does this mean you came all the way to New York not only to save me but because you couldn't live without me?"

Helen took the chance of looking up at his face. She was right; his smile was one of pure love and joy.

"Yes. After you left I was so alone, I didn't realize how much I loved you until you sent that message. I was scared Nikola, so scared that you would die and I wouldn't be able to tell you of my true feelings."

The tears threatening to fall did, falling on his very last decent suit. He really didn't mind.

"I would die a very happy man Helen. If we ever make it back to London I'll properly break James's nose for trying to take advantage of you like that. Despite the fact I flirt shamelessly with you, I would wait till you wanted me before we ever made it to a bed."

"James does need to be punished for his abhorrent behavior. If I had my way I would have you now, but that wouldn't be very ladylike of me now would it?"

"If you would have me my dear, I would take you anywhere you wanted. I never did appreciate propriety as you British do. Much too stuck up and unneedy for me. I need excitement and a woman who craves danger and a man that is fiercely precarious to the point of saving him when he's been a complete idiot. And it does seem that I've found just the woman."

"Please stop rambling on and kiss me like you've always wanted." Helen would have rolled her eyes, but somehow Nikola knew when to listen.

Nikola crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss that had she been standing would have made her knees go weak with pure desire and need.

Helen moved onto his lap, her legs straddling him as she deepened the kiss. Nikola wanted her badly, she could tell and if she had her way she would be doing much more than kissing him.

"Helen as much as I enjoy having you on top of me; I think our first time should be in a bed where I can worship your body for hours as you writhe under me, begging for more."

Helen broke the kiss to look into his now black eyes, angry that he had better control of himself than she did.

"You picked the worse time to have several countries after your sexy Serbian ass. What made you think giving them the plans for your Death—or Peace Ray as you put it—was a good, brilliant, clever idea?"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time. Besides I thought it would bring out peace. I'll recite you my Nobel speech. Then again it is long and boring and I want nothing more than to continue to touch every millimeter of your skin."

He started to kiss her neck, wanting so much to bite into her. Nikola knew that time would come quickly enough, though her pulse was pounding so fast that it took all his willpower not to turn her over and give to her extreme pleasure.

Helen sighed, gently pushing him off her neck before he did anything that he may regret or would be horrendously embarrassing.

"I guess it did bring me to my senses about you. Now Nikola would you please tell me where it is we're going?"

Nikola did so like it when Helen took control. He let her push him away, knowing that this was not the time or the place for such affectionate behavior.

"Just outside of Manhattan, there's a town that is pretty much empty. We can go there; hopefully it will give us time to come up with a plan to get us out of New York."

Helen moved off him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I do love you Nikola. I think I always have. I just wish I had realized before John came around."

"I wish that too my love."

Nikola kissed her head, running his fingers through her red curls.

The taxi came to a stop. The cab driver asked for ten dollars. Nikola handed him the money gladly.

They quickly got out of the car, Nikola grabbing his suitcase, giving Helen the chance to look around at their new surroundings.

He had not lied when he said no one lived there anymore. Chills ran down her arms and back. The bloody insufferable man she adored had brought them to a ghost town.

The good news: no one else in their right mind would want to follow them here. The place was desolate, and if she was completely truthful with herself, creepy.

She suddenly felt very happy she had a vampire with her to protect her. Guns would not protect against any ghosts or other abnormals roaming around the town.

Nikola held out his hand for her take; and she took it gladly as they began to walk through the dirt filled streets.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Choices of Waiting versus the Chances of Getting Very Dirty **

"My dress is going to be ruined if we walk anymore in the bloody street."

Helen was not one to complain, but this was ridiculous. There were no buildings in their sight, at least none that were still standing.

By god after walking six kilometers without rest or sleep for a good week, all she wanted was to curl up in a comfortable place that wasn't dirty and cuddle with Nikola.

"I'm sure I have at least one pair of pants and a shirt I could loan you, but I'm not making any promises. I knew when I saw you in a blue dress and boots and no other luggage that I'd be ripping both off within the next twenty four hours."

The punch to his shoulder was deserved, but still made him flinch. And to think the possibilities of her liking it as rough as she gave made his mind twirl with endless scenarios.

"I suppose you wouldn't care if my luggage was stolen and I had to make do with what I had for two days before coming to your rescue. Luckily for me, I tend to sleep with a couple of guns close to me."

"I thought you said you didn't sleep? And for your information I do care a great deal about you only having one dress, but not really about it getting dirty. As I said, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me taking it off of you."

"I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for a few minutes and my things were all gone. And I'll mind only if you don't find us someplace to rest for a few hours. After you do, by all means you can have your way with me."

Helen sounded a bit angry and Nikola definitely did not want her in a bad mood.

"I'm tired and hungry Nikola. You don't happen to have a mattress, pillow and some apples or something in that suitcase you insisted on lugging around?" Nikola knew she became needy and a bit whiny when she was exhausted, so he didn't mind the comment.

Nikola stopped, sat his suitcase on the ground not caring if it got dirty, and spun Helen to face him.

"I have something better, something that will make you very happy if we ever get separated again. I got bored one day and decided to draw it out. Making it was the hardest part, but I did it out of love."

"Maybe it'll make me feel better if you show it to me Nikola…" Helen batted her eyelashes at him, something she'd never done before. He found it extremely sexy.

Nikola realized he wouldn't care how dirty they would get; he had to have her, and have her soon. With the knowledge in his head and heart that she wanted him and loved him had excited him in more ways than one.

Nikola kissed her and was surprised when she deepened the kiss as if she was dying of hunger for him instead of food.

"Ah, ah, ah; that'll ruin the surprise, and I do so love seeing the look on your face when I give you a present." Helen blushed at his statement, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You only ever gave me one and that was thirty years ago Nikola. I've known you for over fifty years and given you just as many presents, though I did love yours."

"I bet you didn't love it as much as you love me. And besides you probably knew how I felt and knew I only wanted you. I was willing to wait fifty or more years for you."

"I denied you had any feelings towards me. I thought it would be a detriment to our close friendship. Who knew it would actually take me fifty-two to realize I love you. "

Nikola shot her a sad look, one she instantly wiped away with another kiss.

"Yes, finally a building! It had better have something akin to a bed in it or else I'll…"

The building was standing and with no wind blowing it would most likely stay together. It was probably as old as they were, but Nikola really didn't care as long as they found a bed; or something better than a splintery floor. There was no need for his or Helen's back to be injured.

He may not have said anything, but he had forgotten his treatment and Helen seemed to be the only source of blood around; and he so hated eating rats. That meant she had to eat, and eat something soon.

"What have me on the ground? Oh Miss Magnus I don't think that would be very comfortable. We best go check out our new hideout/home."

"Food, food would be nice as well."

Nikola didn't really hear her. She seemed far away. He wished her pulse would stop beating for one moment so he could get his bearings and not devour the love of his life in a manner that would be most unpleasant for her.

Nikola followed her inside, quickly realizing that it used to be a saloon. That meant there had to be beds upstairs. He just hoped they wouldn't fall through the rickety stairs or move so much the bed fell through the floor.

Helen giggled, giggled at his precarious look at the stairs and ceiling.

"Oh come now Nikola, I'm almost sure you're not that mobile that we'll fall through the floor. Besides I do like a man who is a daredevil in bed."

Nikola grabbed her arm gently and planted a breathtaking kiss on her already swollen lips.

"I'm more than a daredevil Helen. Let's see if you can handle the monster in me. I'll be the best you ever had…"

"Prove it."

Nikola had never sped up a flight of stairs so fast in his life. Food, water, and blood could wait; his hunger for Helen could not.

_A.N.: The next chapter will most definitely up the rating. So if the idea of Nikola and Helen doing the vertical tango greatly appalls anyone, read no further. The story will be filled to the brim with sexual innuendo, words of the sexual nature, and of course plenty of…you know. If you do like what I mentioned above, (It's okay to admit you do), feel free to continue reading. Hopefully I'll get another chapter finished in the morning; if not those who are reading will have to wait till Monday to have new chapters. Damn church camp doesn't have internet access. Plus it would be weird if I brought my laptop. Here's to copious amounts of carpal tunnel writing them out in long hand with a pen, and then typing all of it up. I take the extra step out of adoration for everyone who reads. Plus this damn story won't stop playing out in my head. As much as I do enjoy that, it's better to write/type it all out before it drives me insane. Enjoy. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N.: This is the start of a new adventure called: Helen and Nikola having intercourse all the time. The rating will go up; because there's no way I'm leaving this a T. I'll type up two more chapters tonight…promise… Enjoy. _

**Chapter 8: Pillow Talk is not preferable to Maddeningly Sexy Men **

Nikola lit candles with sparks of electricity because it would be more romantic for Helen, not because he couldn't see in the dark.

Helen could see the room wasn't much; very dusty from disuse. She could hardly find herself to care.

"Candles Nikola, aren't you in a mood?"

"I'm in a delectable mood, and I heard from James that you still haven't installed light bulbs in your room. That's something I'll have to fix…eventually."

"You talk too much for a man who made certain promises and conjectures about taking me on an incredible adventure."

"One day you'll be as intriguingly gutter filled and improper as me." Nikola backed her onto the bed, keeping a firm grip on her hips.

"I'm sure you think that I'll succumb easily."

"Easily enough and it's not the only thing I want you to succumb to." Nikola gently sat her on the bed, caring just as much as Helen about the state of the room.

"You've waited over eighty years to have me in this position. I realize we have eternity, but the pillow talk can wait till we wake up."

"Now that I have you here, I'm not quite sure where to begin."

"Simple, begin where James left off. I promise not to run away." He wanted to ask where exactly James had left off, but he decided he'd leave it for the pillow talk.

"You really need to eat and I'm pretty sure there's only very old liquor downstairs."

"No wine? That's terribly sad for you." Helen kissed him on the side of his lips for his misfortune.

"I would share you know." He ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing it to lean her into a proper kiss.

"Not if there was only one bottle."

"Shame really that you know me so well." Nikola made his way to her ear with kisses, biting down on her earlobe to only elicit a moan from Helen that was better than the finest wine.

"Why are you really stalling? It's not about me being hungry; you just don't want to get too carried away. I take it you were so worried about my surprise, you forgot your medication?"

Nikola looked at her sheepishly.

"I guess you really didn't plan on seducing me did you? You only thought I'd rescue you and go home didn't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I figured James had an ample amount of time to sweep you more than metaphorically off your feet?"

"James never stood a chance. I wish you hadn't left."

"I had to leave. There's only so much coddling I could stand. I thought it would be a matter of time till he made you cave." Nikola knew arguing with her would not make his plan of seducing her at all likely.

"Why do you keep on mentioning time and things that don't matter anymore—or at least for now?" Helen swirled her hipbone into his hardness.

"I've been ready for you for hours, don't pretend you can't tell."

"Oh I can tell which is why I'm shutting up now."

"Finally."

Nikola pushed her dress up to her hips, his fingers lightly touching her thighs.

"Oh please…"

"I'm barely touching you and you're begging. Mmmm I've often wondered what this would be like—me in between your legs—you moaning and demanding more."

"Focus Nikola; more touching less talking; I need you Nikola. If you don't start doing what I want I'll show you how to pleasure your woman the proper way."

"There's a proper way? I wonder what that is…something akin to this perhaps…?" Nikola rammed two fingers into her center, making her raise her hips off the bed and moan loudly.

"Oh yes, Nikola again."

"You're so tight; I can't wait to ride you into oblivion. First I want you to scream my name." 

He leaned her forward so she was sitting and watched as she gasped, beginning to ride his fingers. Helen's pants, short breaths, occasional loud moan, and biting of her bottom lip told him how close she was to shattering in his arms.

Nikola kept his fingers in her, loving how wet he was making her. He rubbed her bundle of nerves slowly, pushing her back onto the bed.

With his fingers still moving, he moved his head so he could taste her. His tongue entered her hot, silky center. He licked her nub slowly…once…twice…and on the third time she broke.

"Niko! Oh God again!" He knew she would be sensitive from her first orgasm, but he gave her no respite. It took her longer to come but when her scream reverberated throughout the room and her body shook uncontrollably, he knew she was ready.

He watched her take off her dress. He heard it thunk on the ground as her dress hit the floor. She spread her legs and he thought he would burst from the sight of her. She was perfect.

"Now Nikola." He entered her slowly, letting her get used to his size. Nikola knew she had most likely only been with John and then not another man until now.

"Harder Nikola, we have eternity to go slow."

"You are so bossy, but are correct."

He held her legs up to his shoulders, as she met him for every thrust. She felt so good, so extremely tight, that he could hardly stand it when her muscles constricted around him.

Nikola was so close but he wanted her so badly to feel what it was like to have her come while he was in her.

"Oh God…Nikola…Yes…Oh bloody Hell!" She screamed, a stream words spoken in Serbian were yelled as he began to slow down, enter her, pull out and go all the way in as hard as he could.

"I love you…Oh I'm so close, come with me Niko…please." She was leaving marks on his back that only increased his pleasure and determination.

He thrust mindlessly into her, losing a hold of his rhythm.

"I love you Helen. I never imagined you'd feel this wonderful." He placed his hand between them, stroking her nerves once more.

She squeezed him so he hard he had no choice but to release with her.

Nikola let her scream and his orgasm run over his body as he filled hers with his essence and a jolt of electricity.

A keening wail hit his ears as Helen writhed beneath him as pure pleasure washed over her, her body sated and flushed.

Nikola moved off her slowly and pulled her close to him, his cold skin cooling her overheated body.

He kissed her as she slowly came down from her high.

"That was…you were amazing Nikola."

"As are you my dear. You do know how to make a man insanely insatiable."

"Are you saying I drive you insane Nikola?"

"That and more, much more. I want your whole body, mind, and soul forever. Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Shots and Holes: Not so much a Drinking Game…**

**Though it would be more Fun than this**

Before Helen could say yes or no, a bang and shots were fired downstairs.

"Get dressed Helen; I'll not allow anyone to see you this way."

"Try not to kill them, but if you do you can break your promise to me; but only this once."

"I knew I loved you for a reason ljubav." He gave her a quick kiss, lingering for only a moment, breaking it off when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Be ready, for you were always the better shot than me." Helen nodded her head as Nikola extended his claws and his eyes turned black. She found herself incredibly aroused and would have pushed him on the bed and returned the 'favor'.

"Helen now is the most inopportune time for you to get all wet."

Helen twirled her gun in her hands and pointed it at him.

"Have you ever been shot after mind-blowing sex? I best not waste the bullet; you may enjoy it too much."

"I'm not a masochist, thought I wouldn't mind us taking turns being tied up."

"Nikola! How many?"

"How many times, oh many don't worry love I'll be gentle-ish?"

Helen rolled her eyes, chills and excitement running through her veins, causing a fire of need for the man in front of her to cascade over her entire body.

"Five men, with more, maybe six on their way. How many bullets do you have because I may be too busy eating to care much about the rest?"

"Fifteen and don't get in my way, or I will shoot you."

"I look forward to getting you back on that bed so I can spank you."

Helen glared at him for voicing her thoughts. Someday soon she'd teach him just how naughty she could be and then she'd really deserve a right good spanking.

The door creaked open. Helen knew the man on the other side of that door was going to try his best to kill them or at least maim them enough that they would wish for a quick death. Helen could hardly see who he was or what he looked like before she shot him in the chest.

Nikola gave her an annoyed look.

"What? I'll save one for you."

"You are so generous." He said dryly, hoping she'd leave at least one slightly alive.

Helen thought for hired hands, these men didn't have any tricks up their sleeves when they kept piling through the door. She lost count after the ninth man she killed.

"I see your shooting skills have not decreased in the least. How about one more shot and I'll have the rest?"

"This isn't exactly fun you know. I don't take great pleasure in shooting people."

"You're doing remarkably well not letting the guilt eat you alive."

"I'll take my frustrations out on you later. By the way you owe me Alfredo's. Don't worry now I'll pay."

"I'd do anything for you." Nikola looked paler and his eyes blacker than an un-starry night.

Helen shot the second to last man the same time as two other ear splitting noises rang through the air. She didn't automatically comprehend the pain in her wrist. The bullets fortunately flew through her bone and all the way out.

The noise of the gun firing off twice became mixed with her scream of excruciating pain as the stinging bullets hit her. It felt like he had tried his best to rip her hand off.

"Helen for the love of God lie down and please don't bleed to death. I'll be back soon."

Helen backed into the bed, her knees hitting the edge, jarring her arm. When she saw the hole in her wrist she uncharacteristically turned pail and fainted quite dramatically after asking herself—'Where the hell is he going?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Incomplete Sentences, Deathly Promises, and talk of the Hidden Necessities and Rewards of Punched Cocaine**

Helen could hardly hear the man's yell of fear as Nikola attacked his neck.

She closed her eyes, feeling the blood run out of her right arm. In the back of her mind she knew she must have hit her ceratoid artery. She vaguely wished and hoped Nikola had the bastard under his sharp toothy grip.

She could hear footsteps and prayed they did not belong to the man who shot her.

"Ah that was not the best ever. He was dehydrated. Here drink, there's plenty to go around."

Nikola ran over to Helen and flinched when he saw her wrist.

"You never do anything halfway do you Helen?"

"If…I had…any…more…bullets…"

"And here I thought I'd be the one to make you speechless." He split his vein in his arm and opened her mouth.

"You need to drink. I'll not have you die on me."

She was awake enough to drink for the wound to close all the way.

"There you go. Here lean against me."

"I feel so strange…my arm."

Nikola caught her as she leaned against his bare chest and finally slept.

"Ah Helen you do know how to keep a man on his toes. I suddenly feel bad for James, and I've never felt the need to pity him. I know there's a first time for everything…I suppose."

She slept for a good three hours when he suddenly heard her weak voice.

"Yes, yes there is Nikola. Thank you. My wrist feels so much better. I love you so much."

"Sleep Helen. There's no need to worry now. I have enough energy to get us back to New York and we have enough money to commandeer a flight to London. I know you hate flying, but I'll be there to hold you."

"You forget or are just feigning the inevitable. We still have to figure out a plan. I no longer have any more bullets and you are not going to drink anyone else."

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." The smile Helen had on her face could only be described as wicked.

"And here I thought you loved me." His pout was adorable.

"I do love you. I'd give you an elaborate funeral. You wouldn't have to pay one pound."

"That's horribly generous of you. What if I don't want to die?"

"You wouldn't literally; you'd just have to pseudonym your name. I won't force you to give up experimenting with your electrical trinkets."

"Need I remind you that one of those trinkets is in a very unholy suitcase?"

"I'm so happy my wrist was sacrificed for something so valuable and close to your heart."

"It was a wedding gift for you and James; because you know how I assume."

"Perhaps you can give it to me in place of a ring. I don't need one, I just need you."

"Does that mean you're saying yes to my proposal of marriage and a lifetime or four with me at your side?"

"Yes, I will marry you. I'll even go so far as to take your name. I think it's best I tell James. I'm sure he'd like to know he can stop trying and why he's going to have a broken nose."

"So, how am I going to die?"

"Normally, I was thinking heart failure. I thought it was oddly un-unique. You wouldn't believe the statistics of people who die every year, every day, every second from heart failure."

"How you figure that?"

"James did on one of his more recent explorations into the effect his damned cocaine. The man comes up with the strangest ideas, inventions, and ways to solve crime when he's high. As if his increased intelligence wasn't enough. He sees reason less and is extremely moody. He's not the man I want. No matter how hard he tries.

"James, James, James, such a bad detective to not see you desire another man's touch. I wondered how Scotland Yard ever hired him. The man needs help. Perhaps a punch in the face will be just what he needs. That and I need to defend your honor that he tried to take. So will I be dying penniless and alone?"

"As you well know that honor was taken long ago, but he does need to be taught a lesson. And you'll only die that way if you want to. It wouldn't be true. You'd have money and of course me. As long as you don't use all my glorious fortune for useless endeavors, I'll share gladly."

"I knew your generosity had its limits."

"I'm sure your mind has limits as well Nikola."

"My mind, oh no not me, not ever."

"If a bullet can make me unable to speak in complete sentences, I'm pretty sure I can still make you forget about your inventions for a good ten minutes."

"Ten minutes huh? Let's test your overly confident theory. Now to get you out of this dress…"

Helen did indeed silent the cacophony of ideas and equations in her lover's mind; for a good half hour.

When Helen woke up there were stars lighting the room, the candles having burnt out.

"Hello did you dream of me?"

"Yes, unfortunately I killed you. Not the most pleasant dream."

"It's a good thing I'm hard to kill, though with your imagination…"

"Would you really like to come with me to London?"

"You know I'd go anywhere with you. I want you Helen."

"We should go, but if you insist…"

Nikola turned her around, set her on her knees, pulled up her dress and slammed into her.

"Oh Niko I want your hands all over me." Nikola thrust into her particularly rough yet pleasantly enough so it did not cause her undue pain.

"Oh…God!" Nikola wrapped an arm around her, pinching her nipples. He pulled on her hair as she twisted her head to kiss him, drowning out her moans and cries.

"Say my name Helen." He whispered as his hips moved erratically.

"Nikola…oh…Niko!" Helen's hands gripped the old pillow, not caring if she ripped them to shreds.

"Scream it." Nikola went faster as his hand moved from her breasts to her throbbing core.

"Now Helen."

She could feel the snap and then the sudden rush as she came around him, coating his painfully hard member in her overflowing wetness.

"NIKO!"

She had never come so hard or so miraculously in her life. Helen laid her head down, shutting her eyes, the feeling of lightheadedness enveloping her head.

"Helen…oh…my God!" Nikola turned her over, slowing down so she could calm herself. He gave her exactly three minutes and then sped up; their bodies sweating and their breaths heavy.

"Niko harder. Please. I won't break."

He did as he was told, moving her up to his knees, allowing him to fill her in ways she'd never felt. He knew this angle would give her the most pleasure, and he was right as she wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't stop what he was doing.

Too tired to scream, she arched her back as she exploded in a burry of hazy blackness filled with stars; her hands rising above her head to grab the pillows.

Her shaking body did him in. He held her legs in place as he thrust one more time, spilling everything he had; crying out her name as he collapsed on her body. Burst of electricity ran through his body, encasing hers. She cried out once more and closed her eyes.

Helen ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as she tried to breathe.

"Take me to London Nikola."

"God yes! First we need to acquire my medication from my hotel. We can even say we're married so the noises won't be suspicious. The only sad thing is—Nigel never taught me how to pick a lock. He must have figured since I could just burst through the door, there was really no need."

"Your hotel will be crawling with them, so it's a good thing I know how to create a decent disguise and pick a lock. James is a good enough friend to teach me some tricks."

"Bloody Hell woman what else did James teach you?" '

"Definitely not how to please a man."

"Oh there is a God."

"I should sleep while I can. There's this man who can't seem to keep his hands off me."

"Care for another go?"

"Oh yes, somewhere just as private but with better rooms and some food for me and wine for you."

Helen, on wobbly legs pulled her dress over her head. She took Nikola's hand and smiled.

"Shall we?"

"Can I have the expensive kind?"

"You're buying, what do you think?"

Nikola glared at her, cursed in Serbian and almost pitched a fit that would have had Helen in a stitch of giggles but would have been very unbecoming of a 79 year old vampire.

_A.N.: This is not over, far from it. It's really just the beginning of a long journey you'll be reading about Nikola and Helen. P.S. I'm horribly sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try my best so that won't happen again. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** **Shooting Surprises and Exhaustedly Murderous Bodies of Writers**

Helen Magnus never slept more than ten hours, so when she woke up twelve hours later pale and with bags under eyes Nikola was more than surprised.

"Helen I'll be fast, just close your eyes and we'll be there in less than five minutes."

"Can't I sleep some more? You've exhausted me to the point of delirious sleep."

"Five minutes Helen, if you need to close your eyes please have better dreams of me."

"Five minutes is hardly sufficient enough time in which to dream of you. I have plenty more fantasies of you now that I know just how amazingly wonderful you are in bed."

She shut her eyes just in time not to see her world spin out of control.

Helen did indeed end up having a wonderful dream starring Nikola in a tie and an Armani suit. He somehow had left it on as he thrusted into her as hard as he could. He made love to her for hours. Her body almost could not take the amount of pleasure Nikola gave to her. This dream topped her killing him or any dream she'd have of John.

When she woke up they were in a slightly desolate New York alley.

Nikola had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "See five minutes was enough time. I even think you moaned my name."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late." She gave him a 'really'! look that shut him up for two seconds.

"Come now you have a disguise to make and a 'husband' to re-enact your dream with as soon as we pass through the barrier of men at the Waldorf."

"I don't think you could handle my dream. Oh no it was nice, alluring, and passionate; all three things I know for sure that you most definitely cannot handle one bit."

"Ah you underestimate the power of my determination. What was it like?"

"For one you had a tie that you kept on as you screwed me right and proper with a very sexy Armani suit."

"A tie, interesting, perhaps that can be a part of my disguise. Do you see any bad, evil looking men with ties I can drink from? Perhaps we can torture the next one with one of your empty guns and my claws."

Nikola laughed at her angry, irritated expression.

"Nikola! You can have the tie, but no torturing, no matter how fun or funny you may think that would be. There I see one; he has a gun in his hand. Go get him now."

"You are so domineeringly bossy. I can't wait to act out your fantasies to see if they're better than mine. Oh looky he has a tie. Great spottage love."

"Go Nikola, stop stalling."

"There's no escaping me when I'm like this."

"Be careful Nikola. Please don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Me, I never take risks."

"Be serious for once."

"I thought I was being very serious. I was and have been entirely honest this whole conversation."

"Concentrate—If I'm hungry you must be too. The sooner we get this finished we can both eat and then cuddle with the promise of more. Now go grab him for me."

"No feeding, damn you are going to be a pain to live with."

"I can always rescind my yes to you to your proposal."

"You wouldn't dare—you love me too much."

"Do I? I don't think it's gonna work out if you don't bloody snatch that man in the next ten bloody seconds."

He heard her stomach grumble and realized soon enough why she was so cranky.

"You're not very nice when you're starving. I'm going to make you an excellent meal."

"You don't have any food in your apartment do you?"

"I meant when we arrive in London of course."

"GO NOW!"

His next comment was drowned out as he stole the man away from the crowd and basically flew back to Helen in the dark alley.

Helen punched the man in the face to take her anger out at being in this situation instead of safe somewhere in Nikola's arms. She hit the back of his head with the bottom of her gun as hard as she could and watched him falter in Nikola's firm grip as he fell unconscious.

Nikola undressed the man and changed right before Helen's angry desperately wanting eyes.

"That was pleasant Remind me to never make you mad again."

"Remember Niko I shoot vampires I sleep with."

Nikola ran after her fleeing form. "Wait! You slept with other vampires? I thought I was the only one around—in the world!"

Still in the darkness of the alley, Helen grabbed her side as she laughed gleefully more so than she had since she was a child.

"You are so gullible Nikola. Of course you are the only vampire I would sleep with and love. And you're the only one we know of; that is until we have children."

Nikola looked at her confused, and then it hit him.

"You want to have children with me?"

"I agreed to marry you didn't I? I've been thinking a boy and girl would be lovely. Of course with how we're acting we'll have to be married as soon as possible. I really don't want anything big. Though I'm sure you'd want Samuel Clemens as your best man and that could take some time trying to find him if he's writing another one of his novels."

"And I suppose you would was Amelia Earhart?"

"Yes for a bridesmaid perhaps, but she doesn't have to come if she's busy. I'd rather just have one witness other than my father who is nowhere to be found and that would be a surprise; if she'll come that is…"

"Ah so I keep secrets from you and now you want to keep some for me. I don't really mind, I'll find out eventually, as will you. This all sounds fantastic dear. Now tell me what are you going to wear?"

"Aren't I pretty enough to be your wife?"

"They have a picture of you Helen."

"Damn it all to hell. You are such an insufferable man Nikola. You should have told me back when we had running water. I'll have to find some way to cut and dye my hair."

"I'll help you cut it. How short do you want it?" Nikola let out one claw.

"Cut it straight and a little above my shoulder. Do not cut it an obvious awkward angle."

"I wouldn't dream of it Helen."

Nikola cut her hair in one swift motion as if he was more afraid of her anger than cutting her neck or at an odd angle.

"There all done. Now how do we dye your hair?"

"I have dye in my dress pocket. I bought some in case this happened. Unfortunately it's red. I hope it's flattering enough."

"You could dye your hair blue or green and you'd still be the woman I love and be very, very desirable. Hell you could even be bald. It's not what you have; it's how you use it."

"As long as you don't mind. I know how much you like my hair."

"It'll grow back. I bet you look sexy with red long hair."

"We need to check into another hotel to find enough water to get my hair wet."

"No problem, I have a hotel for us to stay in. It's not as nice, but there is food and wine. It's just not as grand as we'd both like and enjoy."

"I'm so hungry I could eat you. Now that I have a taste for your blood, I think I wouldn't be able to resist."

"Oh looky here I made a vampire out of you anyway. Score one for the evil vampire seducing the woman he can't get enough of and loves with all his miraculously charming non-beating heart."

Helen wrapped her arm through his as they made their way through the crowded sidewalk.

"We have to steal a pair of glasses. I'll go for the hot librarian look."

"You are indeed a miraculous woman."

"I'm glad you think so Niko."

They walked swiftly, meandering through the crowd of people. No one noticed them or paid any unwarranted attention to the couple.

It took them twenty minutes, and when they arrived Helen let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally we can eat and make or appropriate the rest of our attired fancy, sexy disguises."

"Yes let us eat first. I don't care how disdainful the wine is, I'll take any kind."

"We have to get the cheap kind Nikola, nothing expensive."

"Yes deary."

"Don't talk in that tone to me; it's unbecoming and quite unnecessary now that we're relatively safe."

"Do you know for sure we'll be undetectable?"

"Yes, James is good for some things. After our little adventure is over and we're in London, confortable in my bed or in our room, I expect you to finally show me that surprise you're so ecstatically joyful about not showing me."

"All in good time my love, all in good time."

They signed in as Mr. and Mrs. James Baskervilles.

Helen guffawed silently at the name. She'd most definitely be telling James this. That novel had royally placed him in quite the bendered mood. He had even gone so far as to almost shoot, poison, stab, suffocate, strangle, torture endlessly, burn alive, shred, and paper cut to death Conon Doyle for bringing back Holmes. If it weren't for Helen cleverly persuading him otherwise, Arthur would be a bit more than horrendously, unpleasantly dead.

Nikola led her up the stairs and gently locked the door behind him.

Helen walked to the bed and very unladylike fell into the soft mattress. "I wish we didn't have to go to the Waldorf, I could stay her forever and be happy. Shall we order room service, some food for me and some wine for you?"

"Yes I'll call, you go shower and dye your hair. I love you Helen. I'll be in there soon to help; perhaps with more than your hair. Though I've always wanted to wash your hair."

Helen blushed uncharacteristically, grabbed a towel and walked briskly to the bathroom before she mauled him unceremoniously on the bed. He was right, they both needed a shower, and badly. She bit back her tongue from saying 'Where would abnormals be if I constantly took the time to bathe?' Helen didn't want any odd looks from her lover seeing as she bathed almost every night unless exhaustion pulled her into its engrossingly restricting arms.

Helen turned the knob for the shower, deciding on a luke warm shower. It could have been cold for all she cared, but she needed to calm herself down before her shower was over, and she'd never stoop to taking a cold shower.

She grabbed the dye from her dress pocket and poured it in her wet, clean hair. It came with no instructions, but she figured it wouldn't be 'that' hard to figure out. She closed her eyes, enjoying the water cascading down her sunburned skin.

All of a sudden the water got a bit hotter and different pair, more masculine and longer fingers started rubbing the dye into her hair.

Helen moaned as he massaged her scalp gently.

"I love you all wet Helen but this is ridiculously unfair to my senses. I must have you."

"Finish my hair and then you can. Oh god I want you Nikola. I find I'm not very hungry anymore."

"You have to eat. There will be no skipping meals. If you're worried about your figure I'll make sure you'll get plenty of exercise. You are, after all, in very capable experienced, capable, extraordinary hands."

"I'm sure I am. I hope you know I will be extra stubborn just to see if you can keep up."

"I do enjoy a challenge. Come now, we're done and you deserve to be taken in a proper bed my lady."

"I thought I was your wife?"

"Ah that you will be, and are for the moment. But you are also my queen and I am your king. The very last of our kind; me a vampire and you an immortal. A match made in Heaven I'm assuming, because this doesn't feel very much like hell and you look nothing like Edison."

"Thank God for that, and you assume too much. Come now Nikola show me what you can do with a proper bed."

"Yes my queen."

Helen grabbed the tie and grinned happily up at Nikola.

Nikola raised his eyebrows, looked at the tie and then at the bedpost and gave her a toothy, sharp, pointy grin.

"So that's how my lady wants to play. I did always imagine this: I tied up, you riding me until I nearly pass out. You do know how to play my love, and this will be fun."

"Never let it be said I don't know how to show someone a good time."

"You will never hear that from me again. Shall we begin?"

"Oh yes Mr. Baskervilles we shall."

Helen straddled his knees, instantly and without warning taking him into her mouth. His hips bucked in return. She moved her mouth and tongue around his swollen erection, blowing on it every once in a while, eventually causing him to spasm in her mouth. She drank all he had to offer, surprised he was still hard when he finished.

"Oh god Helen you do know how to torture a man. Please I need to be inside you."

"Now who's begging? And to think I've barely begun."

"Please Helen you must know I need you by the fact I am begging. I'm a vampire I could break this tie around my wrists any second and start pounding into you."

"You are so bloody impatient, but I can't deny that I don't want to feel you. I suppose you win. This will be slow Nikola. I am in control. If you try to let go you will be punished."

"Helen…"Helen impaled herself on him, receiving a cry that said a bit more than 'thank you god!' from Nikola.

Helen started to rotate her hips, moving up and down on him as he played with her breasts. She bent down to kiss him just as he took her nipples in his hands and pinched.

Nikola let go of her mouth, placing a nipple into his mouth and biting ever so slightly.

Helen's hips moved erratically as she came, muffling her scream in his shoulder, biting down harder than Nikola had, leaving teeth marks and a bruise in her wake.

Helen kept moving up and down, once again allowing Nikola to kiss her.

She placed a finger at her center and started to rub that bundle of nerves and in no time at all found herself coming again.

"Nikola! Oh my god I need you. Please come in me, I'm afraid I can't move." Helen untied the knot in the tie and let her lover loose.

Nikola pounded into her, giving her no form of respite.

Helen no longer cared if she wasn't supposed to scream, yell, moan, or breathe heavily. Nikola was going so fast and hard she could barely breathe, only scream his name every time he hit 'that' spot; her most sensitive spot in her whole body.

Nikola came fifteen minutes later with a shout of her name on his lips, caring just as much as she did if they were overheard. He moved off of her, causing her to release once more, this time more powerfully than the last two orgasms.

"Oh yes Nikola!" Helen found she had a hard time catching her breath.

"You definitely need food now love." Just as he spoke the words, there was a knock at the door. Nikola hurriedly dressed in his undershirt and pants, making sure Helen was modest enough with the blankets covering her body.

"Room service!" Nikola opened the door to a shot in the arm. He looked at his assailant and quickly elongated his claws, slashing the man across his neck, almost cutting off his head.

"We're busy!" He kicked the man in the face, unlatching his head from his body.

He looked over at Helen, not quite hiding the look of pain overshadowing his face. "Helen get dressed before more come please. I need you to get this bullet out before more come. It's not coming out like it should."

Helen got dressed quicker than he had expected, grabbed the nearest sharpest object and dug the bullet out as quickly as she could, trying not to cause him anymore pain. She could see the tears in his eyes. Unfortunately the wound did not heal.

"Damn it Nikola now is not the time not to heal. I'll save one for you to drink from. Get behind me and for the love of god do not get shot."

Nikola did as she told him. He didn't like the idea of using her body for a shield, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

Two men came through the door; the shots fired were muffled with the pillow that Nikola had been clever enough to grab.

Nikola placed his hands on her hips and concentrated on getting back his ability to heal so he could help her in case she ran out of any bullets. They could fight, true, but he would rather her not get hurt again.

A blue wall of something grew over them just in time to stop a bullet from hitting Helen in the chest.

"What did you do Nikola?"

"I'm not sure; it's some kind of electro-magnetic shield. This is interesting."

"Interesting or not keep it up. I don't feel like dying today. I have more plans for the bed, shower, and counter."

"My aren't you naughty?"

"Be quiet for once and concentrate."

Two men were shot by Helen before room service finally arrived.

"You are the slowest man in the world. I mean really we're starving and parched." Nikola's admonishing tone scared the boy so much they didn't even have to give a tip.

"I do not care to do that again. Ah looky here my medication." Nikola cursed in Serbian once more as he made sure the man was properly dead.

He caught one moving and quickly drank him until his arm healed.

"As much fun as this has been, let's go home Nikola."

"I'm sure you'll sleep through the whole flight, now eat Helen, you need your strength."

For once Helen did as Nikola said and ate the first meal in two days. She had never been so happy to be with a man who was willing to take proper care of her.

Now they just needed to find a way to get rid of the bodies…


End file.
